With fast development of the internet and e-business, the amount of money involved in online transaction is getting larger and larger, network information security issue becomes more and more serious, and consumers are also paying more attention on security problem of online transaction. Quick payment, which is widely used in the prior art, adopts short message authentication code of a mobile phone to authenticate identification of a transaction user. If the user loses his or her mobile phone, a malicious person may conduct online transaction in the name of the user by using this mobile phone, which will bring unrecoverable loss to the user. Thus, adopting the short message authentication code to conduct quick payment in the prior art is very unsafe. Besides, it is very inconvenient to enter a short message for each transaction.
In order to enhance security of online transaction, the present invention provides a method for quick authenticating identification implemented based on a smart key device to solve the problem in the prior art.